


Pocket Sized Guitarist

by Iari



Series: Bandori Supers/Espers AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: lil bit of sayolisa, semi-au, will name the au if i decide to do more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Sayo wakes up feeling small to everything around  her. Hina helps her figure out what happened and how her sister would return to normal.----I need help with the summary. Alternative titles are Lil Sayo, or Cute Sized Guitarist





	Pocket Sized Guitarist

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. And I hope you enjoy reading this!

What could be worse for Hikawa Sayo? Her perfect attendance getting ruined by fake sickness, or having to stay on her sister’s pocket because she became pocket-sized out of nowhere without knowing how it happened in the first place? How can it even be undone? But well maybe the sick part is becoming true because she is getting motion sickness from being inside Hina’s pocket. The short-haired Hikawa left her a cookie to munch on with while being there but Sayo has no appetite to eat at all.

“Hang in there Oneechan, I'm almost at the classroom now. I will try to move smoothly as much as possible for you.”

“Yes please. Thank you.”

Sayo wondered how it even got to this. She just woke up this morning feeling everything on her surroundings being too huge. She only realized that she had shrunk when Hina came to her room looking like a surprised giant. And much to her expectation, Hina was more amused than shocked. They decided it would be better for Sayo to come to school with Hina rather than leave her at their house since she will be alone. Their parents are out of town for some business they need to attend to.

Upon arrival at the classroom, Sayo heard a few classmates greeting her sister for the morning. A few minutes after Hina had settled down on her seat, she heard familiar voices came close to them.

“Oh, Lisa-chi, Yukina-chan! Let me guess, you two already heard about oneechan and came here to confirm it from me?”

“Judging from that, it is confirmed then.” Yukina concluded to which Hina had nodded to.

“Is she down with a cold? How is Sayo doing? Isn’t she alone right now? Your parents are out of town for this week, right?”

The subject of conversation almost wanted to peek out of Hina’s pocket if she weren’t reminded of her current situation. It will probably cause a chaos. Sayo was just surprised at how Lisa seemed so worried about her.

_She is way too worried though..._

Sayo quietly giggled to herself feeling happy about that fact. Normally she would feel bad for needlessly making someone worry, but this time, flutters on her stomach overwhelmed her.

“Lisa-chi, you worry too much. Oneechan will be happy for sure if she heard what you said just now.”

Hina, why did you have to mention that? She could feel a slight blush forming on her face. Sayo mentally noted to herself that she will give Hina a long lecture when she returns to normal.

The school bell rung as the signal of the first period that is about to start. Sayo didn’t realize that their conversation was already cut off until she felt Hina’s hand carefully took her out of her pocket and placed her on the small space under her desk.

“Rest there for the time being oneechan.” Hina whispered.

Sayo noted on the mess of her sister’s things as she had expected, but there’s enough space for her to lie down. It isn’t to her best comfort but it is much better than to suffocate inside her sister’s pocket.

The time passed by and Sayo didn’t know when she had fallen asleep. She tried listening to their class having nothing to do, but she dozed off somewhere along the way. She woke up to the noise of chairs being pulled, and chatters of the students. She then realized that she is lying on something soft to which she recognized as Hina’s handkerchief. She must’ve been placed there while she was sleeping.

“Oneechan, are you awake now? It's already lunch time.” Hina whispered peeking at her.

“I slept for that long?”

“Yes. You didn’t even feel when I put you over my handkerchief. This must be really tiring for you. Oneechan, are you alright?”

The genuine worry on her twin’s face makes her wish she could pat her head for assurance.

“Except for my current physical condition, I am alright. There is nothing to worry about.” Sayo is not sure how much it is visible to Hina but she tried to smile gently anyway and somehow it relieved her sister.

The mini Hikawa found herself inside her twin’s pocket once again. They are on their way to Haneoka’s student council room. Being the president, Hina somehow can reserve it to herself for lunch. Normally, Maya, or Lisa would invite her to eat together to which she would happily agree to. She was invited today as well but Hina declined using student council works as excuse. But in truth, she needed to be alone so that she can let her sister out and be able to move freely. Sayo did not need to ask. She figured her sister’s intention and she felt all warm inside knowing how much concern and kindness she’s receiving today.

Hina made sure that no one else is in the student council room before locking the door. She placed her bento and Sayo on the table.

“Hina, are you sure you won’t join Imai-san and the others for lunch?”

“It’s fine. And don’t you think this will be our only chance to eat lunch together at school?”

“This isn’t the first time. But it’s been a while since grade school.”

“It’s so boppin’!”

Hina proceeded on preparing their table to start eating. She gave Sayo a small portion of her bento which is actually more than enough for what she can eat at the moment.

“Do you have any idea how this happened, Oneechan?” The short haired asked while munching on her meat ball.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full. But anyway, nothing unusual happened yesterday so I do not have any idea at all. Unless-“

“Unless, someone like us did something to you? Is that what you were thinking?”

“Yes exactly. It is very possible that there is someone else out there like us.”

“Wouldn’t that mean someone is targeting you? Or maybe even us?”

“I hate to admit the possibility of that.”

Meanwhile, Lisa who is currently eating with her childhood friend, couldn’t stop thinking about the student council president. They know better. Hina isn’t the hardworking type. And even if she is bothered, it won’t take her time to finish any paperwork.

“Don’t you think it is strange, Yukina?”

“What is?”

“Hina. She doesn’t need the whole lunchtime to finish paperworks. She doesn’t even spend her lunchtime for it in the first place. Don’t you think it is possible that Hina is...”

Yukina raised a brow on Lisa trying to figure out what she is trying to say. “Lisa, just say it already.”

“W-Well... You know, like maybe Hina would sneak out of the school to take care of her sister at home? It’s about Sayo after all.”

The change in expression of her childhood friend told Lisa that she agrees with her. When Lisa stood up, Yukina let the bassist drag her knowing where this is going.

Consecutive knocks came from the door getting the full attention of the Hikawa sisters who were still eating while in the middle of discussion.

“Hina, I am done eating anyway. You should get that.”

“But oneechan-” Hina was cut off when Sayo walked over to her palm.

“I’m fine. Hurry up and put me under the desk. They might need you for something urgent.”

Knowing her as always responsible sister, Hina did not argue anymore and gently put Sayo under the desk as she was instructed to do. The older Hikawa listened to the footsteps of her sister making her way to the student council room door.

“Ah- Lisa-chi, Yukina-chan? What are you doing here?” she heard Hina speak in surprised tone.

“Sorry Hina. We can’t help but worry about you. You weren’t thinking of cutting your classes to take care of your sister back home, we’re you?” Lisa’s idea earned soft chuckles from Sayo.

_She is such a worrywart._ She thought internally, trying to imagine the kind of expression the brunette is making right now.

“E-Eh? No I wouldn’t do that as much as the idea sounds boppin’. Oneechan would be mad at me if I do that.”

“But last time Sayo almost fainted during our rehearsal, you rushed over to the studio within an hour after Lisa told you about it.”

“And oneechan got mad at me for that.”

“But that won’t stop you.“

Sayo nodded in agreement knowing well that Yukina makes a point. Hina only giggled in response unable to deny the statement.

“Anyway, I don’t really plan on doing that today. Come in, I’m done with the council work and just finishing the rest of my food.”

Hina guided the two inside the student council room and let them sit across her. She waited for them to settle first before continuing to eat. Sayo can feel the awkward atmosphere between the three but she knows better than to do anything about it.

“How is Sayo doing? Has she texted you or anything?” Lisa broke out the silence unable to take the awkwardness any longer.

“Y-Yeah, she is managing somehow. And she made sure as well that I won’t cut class for her.”

“Somehow my worry doesn’t ease up. For some reason, I can’t trust Sayo to take care of herself.”

_That is rude Imai-san._

“Lisa, you’re just too worried about her. And I am starting to doubt this is just like your usual worry.”

“A-Ah is that so?” Sayo heard the bassist stutter followed by nervous chuckles. “It’s just your imagination. And I can’t help it. Strange things have been happening recently after all. For example, the _Stealth_.”

The shift in conversation was obvious but not an unwelcomed one as Hina beamed excitedly from her seat.

“I’ve seen about it too Lisa-chi!”

“I don’t believe it. It must be some kind of ghost.”

“Oh! But you’ve seen it too Yukina?”

“Yes. But like I said I do not believe it.”

The twin had seen about it the other day. A strange video started trending a few days ago. It showed how three guys were beaten up helplessly by some kind of force. All the video was able to caught was a silhouette. After beating up the guys, a girl was shown being lifted up in the air and then they were gone in an instant. A few hours after the video was uploaded, it was shown on the news that the three guys were caught lying on the ground. When the police asked them what happened, all they could remember was being drunk and chasing after a cute girl. It didn’t take long for people to start calling the mysterious silhouette the Stealth.

As much as Sayo would like to agree with Yukina to not believe it, she can’t. Her current situation is already an example.

“Lisa-chi! How much do you know about it? Please tell me more!”

“Ahaha... You’ve probably read all the stuffs I saw online. Like how they say it could be some kind of superhero.”

“Yeah! But no one knows the identity of the saved girl yet, right? She is probably the only one who knows who the Stealth is!”

“I still refuse to believe the whole thing. But if it were true, I don’t think that the girl would come out to tell the people about it. Unless they were some kind of attention seeker.” Yukina who finally spoke again pointed out reasonably. Sayo found herself agreeing to their vocalist once again.

Just when Sayo was getting absorbed to their conversation as well, she realizes that she wasn’t alone under the desk when she felt an intense gaze directed at her. The guitarist slowly turned her head to see what it was and all she saw were two glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

_This can’t be good._

Panic is starting to take over inside Sayo. Normally she won’t be afraid with this creature in front of her. But given the current situation of being the smaller one, she knows that she is close to being helpless.

When it started moving towards her, Sayo lost it. She let power surge from her hand to the direction of the creature but misses to hit it. The sound of spark caught the attention of her sister and the other two occupants of the room. But it is the least of her care right now that the creature is marching towards her as if she is some kind of prey.

Without thinking, Sayo ran away jumping off to her sister’s lap accidentally letting out some electric current from her hand out of panic. This causes the younger Hikawa to yelp in pain surprising Lisa and Yukina.

“Oneechan?”

“Hina, what’s wrong? Oneechan? Sayo?” Lisa asked getting up from her seat catching the small teal haired guitarist climb to Hina’s pocket.

Hina fell from her seat as the creature from under the desk jumps at her. Luckily, Sayo had already made her way inside the pocket and held on to it strongly when Hina fell. Lisa shrieked at the sight of a rat jumping to Hina. Yukina was not any better backing off from the table as soon as she heard the popping sounds from earlier.

“Mou, you naughty rat!”

They heard another popping sound before they saw the rat now lying dead over Hina, who carefully put it away from herself.

“I will need to wash my hands now.” Hina said finally getting up, ignoring the pain from falling to the floor.

“What just happened?” Yukina asked looking from Lisa to Hina.

Neither answered for the first few seconds. Lisa is still trying to process what she just saw, and Hina is trying to come up with an excuse. The school bell had saved her as it rung just in time to signal the end of lunch break.

“Let’s just put it as a rat attacking the student council president, Yukina-chan.” Hina forced out a laugh. “Guess I will need to do some cleaning here if we have rodents invading the room.”

“I can agree with that.” The vocalist nodded but it is evident on her face that she still has no idea what actually happened. Deciding to let it off, she sighed and started cleaning up her things. “Lisa, Hina, we have to get back now. Afternoon classes are starting.”

The two mimicked the vocalist’ action without saying a thing. When they left the room, Lisa walked closer to Hina and leaned to her ear.

“We need to talk after school.” was all Lisa whispered to her with a serious expression before walking next to her childhood friend in a hurried pace.

“Lisa, what’s wrong with you? Are you dragging me?”

“Come on Yukina, we need to hurry or we’ll be late!”

They ended up running back to their classroom, except for Hina. She may have wanted to run as well but her sister is already tired and sleeping on her pocket.

That must be the first time I saw oneechan get afraid of rat.

Hina giggled to herself feeling guilty a second after because her sister must have been really terrified to even mistakenly use her power and lose her composure like that.

_Lisa-chi must’ve figured it out._

The older Hikawa just slept through the afternoon classes much to Hina’s relief. Her sister needed some rest after what’s been happening and she is more than glad to see Sayo comfortably sleeping under her desk on the makeshift bed she made for her. She just used her handkerchief and some cushion from her home ec. stuffs.

Sayo woke up to Hina packing her things getting ready to leave.

“Just in time oneechan.”

Hina hurriedly put Sayo on her pocket saying she will explain later. Hina walked out of the classroom on a regular pace but Sayo could tell that her sister wasn’t calm.

_Could it have something to do with Imai-san spotting me earlier?_

Her question was answered when they got to the student council with the bassist waiting there for them. Before she could even struggle, Hina took her out carefully and put her over the table.

“H-Hina, what’s going on? Can we really let Imai-san see me like this?”

“Oneechan, I think we gotta risk. Lisa-chi saw everything earlier. And she said that she could help.”

Still confused, Sayo turned her attention to the fidgeting brunette.

“Is that true Imai-san?”

“Yes. In the first place, I think this was my fault.”

“What do you mean?” both the Hikawa asked in unison.

“Remember I gave you cookies yesterday, Sayo?”

“Yes. I still have a few left in my room.”

“Better get rid of them. I made a mistake and gave you the wrong cookies. Before I explain everything…” Lisa pull out a small package from her pocket revealing few pieces of cookies. “I made these to counter the effect of what I accidentally gave you yesterday. Please eat this and you’ll be back to normal in a few minutes.”

The twin only stared at her as if contemplating about the situation.

“This is my apology for my mistake. Please trust me.”

Releasing a sigh, Sayo smiled at the bassist. “Okay I got it. I will have you explain everything to me later.”

Hina worriedly watched her sister eat the cookies Lisa gave. It’s not very often for her to be so tensed, but most of the time it has something to do with the elder Hikawa.

Sayo finishes a whole piece of the cookie. The bassist instructed that she remain calm and let it get her when she feels like losing all her strength.

While waiting for the cookie to take effect, Lisa begun her explanation. She started how she mistakenly gave Sayo her experimental cookies instead of the actual ones she prepared for the guitarist. She admitted getting no sleep because of her worry for Sayo and learning of her absence made it worse.

“I will never make cookies for my experiment anymore!”

Seeing how apologetic the brunette is, the twin had already forgiven her. Hina gave her a pat on the back.

“It’s alright now Lisa-chi! That was boppin! How did you do it?”

“Well, about that… I am a witch.”

Before the twin could react, their attention was shifted to Sayo passing out all of a sudden.

“It’s taking effect now. Hina stand back.”

Hina nodded following Lisa’s advice. Light engulfed her sister blinding them both. When they opened their eyes again, they saw the elder Hikawa back to normal sitting on top of the desk with no clothes on. Lisa immediately looked away in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Sayo seemed only half awaken to notice that she is completely nude.

“I-I forgot to tell you it will be like this when she returns to normal.”

“No worries Lisa-chi!”

“Hina? Did you happen to have extra clothes on you?”

“Nope. But I can do this instead. We already trust you anyway.”

Lisa looked over to Hina to find out what she’s talking about causing her to witness the younger Hikawa shifted to teal purred cat form. Her mouth hung open at what unfolded in front of her.

“Lisa-chi, it’s not the time to be amazed now. Give oneechan my clothes.”

“A-ah right!”

The bassist hurriedly handed Hina’s uniform that fell off on the floor after the transformation. Sayo finally shaking off the sleepiness, realizes her situation and quickly gets dress with the blush on her face.

“T-Thanks Hina.”

“Carry me home oneechan~” Hina said purring on her sister’s lap. Sayo patted her head in response.

“That is already given.”

“Yay!”

Sayo turns back her attention to Lisa. “Imai-san, you may have made a mistake but you took responsibility as soon as you can. Thank you.”

“I am more than glad you are alright now.”

Sayo could only response with a deeper blush. Lisa found it adorable, unable to stop herself from giggling.

“Also, Imai-san…”

“Yes?”

“Your revelation about being a witch is supposed to be a secret, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah basically. But I had to tell you two after causing you trouble.“

“I thought so. Well, your secret is safe with us. And I know I do not have to say it but I will say it anyway, please keep our secret too.”

“Of course! That is a promise between us three!”

“Yeah I guess so.”

The two just smiled at each other in agreement. After getting their things ready, they started heading their way home with Hina on Sayo’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!  
> I just hope it's right to consider this semi-au only since I just added the esper and supernatural flavor into the canonverse.  
> But more than that, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! And feedbacks are very much welcome.


End file.
